Broken Memories
by xXDaisukiXx
Summary: Kisshu always chased after his beloved Ichigo with nothing but pure desire. His reason for doing so was that he simply loved her. But really, was there another explanation as to why he pursued her for so long, refusing to ever give up on her?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello Fanfiction readers! I am new writer determined to live up to all of your standards. This being my first fanfiction, I'm expecting a lot of critisim, which I do not mind. My chapters will hopefully not be too painfully long or short. I'm hoping all of my readers will enjoy the following story. I update every 1-2 days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned TMM, I wouldn't have let 4Kids touch the show.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo looked up from the book currently positioned in her hands to find a figure floating unswervingly in front of the sun.

She was able to make out that the figure had long, pointed ears, revealing clothing and…

_Kisshu_

The persistent boy swooped down to playfully to place a kiss on the strawberry-haired girl, only to be swatted away by an enraged hand.

"Kisshu! Get away! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I. Do. Not. Like. You." The girl spoke the last few words slowly and pronounced.

Golden eyes flashing with amusement, the boy responded: "Come on, Honey. Has that ever stopped me before?"

Giving the girl a smug look, Kisshu landed gracefully on the pavement directly ahead of Ichigo. He leaned in closer to her, stopping when his face was merely three inches away from her own.

The color of her cheeks flushed scarlet. Again she batted him away, covering her newly found embarrassment with her small hands.

Satisfied, he backed away, allowing her to return to her normal, rather pale skin tone.

After getting over her slight humiliation, she turned back to her alien stalker, chocolate eyes holding a glint of confusion.

"You know Kisshu, you've always pursued me, stalked me even, yet, I never knew why you… targeted _me_…"

Kisshu's pastel face slightly sagged. He brushed a small strand of olive-colored hair from his striking cat-like eyes before they resumed their brightness. "Koneko-chan you worry about nothing! Can't you just accept the fact that I just fell in love with you?"

Ichigo sighed. _There he goes declaring his "love" for me again._

"Kisshu, there has to be some… reason for it all. Was there anything, ANYTHING, other than my given power that caught your eye?"

A puzzled look dominated the features of his light colored face.

Noticing the change in atmosphere, she decided to explain herself. "Like, for example, Aoyama-kun," Kisshu winced at the name. Ignoring the body movement performed by the alien, she continued, "was always so sweet to me. Kind, gentle, loving. He did nothing but care for me. I on the other hand have done nothing to give you the slightest initiative that I was at all interested in you. I've done nothing to show you the personality I'd want you to see if I wanted to return your admiration for me."

Concluding her rant, she returned her gaze to the green-haired one standing before her. His features had fallen. The once long pointed ears now drooped downward, the lighthearted tint in his eyes gone, the mischievous grin that was firmly placed upon his lower face had disappeared.

Glancing at him once more, she realized what a poor state he had just descended into.

"K-Kisshu?" a troubled spark entered her brown eyes.

_She's right._

"K-Kisshu! Answer me!"

_She wouldn't understand my reason._

"Kisshu! Snap out of it!"

_I'm worthless to her._

"KISSHU!"

The boy suddenly realized the distressed tone that had taken over her voice. She too was surprised at how concerned she had gotten.

The sparkle in the golden eyes had made its return. "Sounds like you were worried for a minute, Koneko-chan!"

Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was relieved that the glimmer, complete with his signature smirk, had returned to the young alien.

"Please, as if I could care less. I was just annoyed that you weren't answering me, that's all." The crimson color had come to revisit the cheeks of Ichigo.

Swinging his head back, he let out a rather loud laugh, only making her skin darken further.

Ichigo had suddenly realized the question that she had just recently abandoned. "You never answered me Kisshu."

He looked up to meet her stare.

"Why me?"

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he struggled for the words. Deciding on what he'd say, Kisshu diverted his eyes to his hands, uncomfortably twiddling his thumb. "How about we keep that little explanation for a later date."

With that, a ripple formed in the air. Kisshu entered the disturbed area, glancing back at Ichigo and giving her an obvious wink.

"Till next time, Ichigo-chan"

Moments after he had left, she noticed that he hadn't used her pet name that he had continuously called her.

_How odd… what's with him…_

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry this was so short, but it's just the prologue. I've already started the first chapter! Yay! Purely guessing, I suspect that this particular story will merely be 3 chapters long...


	2. Love At First Sight

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

Authors Note: Ok, so I just finished the Prologue and I thought I might as well do Chapter 1 now so here you goooo. Not a lot of explaining in this chapter, but hopefully the next will have much of Kisshu's explanation. Thank you all who reviewed the prologue. Ciao!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tokyo Mew Mew...

* * *

Finishing off the alligator-like Criminal Animal Ichigo powered down from what used to be her morphed state. The bubblegum hair turning back to its dark strawberry color, the bright, pink eyes turning a rich brown followed by the matching outfit to return to a simple t-shirt-with-a-jacket-and-skirt combination.

Glancing up into Pai's lavender eyes she couldn't help but asking the question that raged inside her.

"Where's Kisshu?"

The older alien looked down upon the schoolgirl in utter surprise. She never cared for Kisshu let alone his whereabouts. But seeing the pure curiosity in her glistening eyes, he decided to put away his own interested self to answer the girl's question.

"Actually, he said that he couldn't make this attack due to an illness that has recently fall upon him." He nodded to the smaller alien accompanying him. "This one longed to stay with him, but I convinced him otherwise."

Ichigo's gaze shifted to the younger one. He nodded once in confirmation. "Pai said that it most likely wasn't an illness, more like laziness since he refused to let us in and give him treatment."

She nodded to show she understood.

"We must take our leave." Pai said in a flat voice. Both aliens disappeared into the created vortex.

_It's not like Kisshu to pass up a chance to visit Earth. Why is he avoiding me so much?_

She shrugged the feeling off.

_I have a date with Aoyama-kun soon. I needn't worry about **him **of all people._

* * *

Kisshu lay in his small simple room, deep in thought about his previous conversation with Ichigo.

_Is it worth telling her?_

A knock came from the dark wooden door.

_Would she understand?_

Several pounds were heard.

_Would she think I was ly-_

Pai's strong voice interrupted the last question he was contemplating with himself. "Kisshu! Open this door. I have some… good news to tell you about that Mew Mew you like."

The alien's ears perked up to listen more intently.

"Go on."

"Well, the pink one asked where you were. She had a both curious and somewhat worried look to her. I'm not sure why, but I think she wanted to _talk_ to _you_.

"Heh, Pai, you say that as if it surprises you."

"It does actually."

Lips curving upward, Kisshu decided it was time to pay his Kitten a visit.

Standing in front of the door, he waited for an answer to come from his companion.

"Kisshu?"

Silence.

He sighed to himself, shaking the irked feeling he had just adopted, then teleported back to his super computer.

_What is that boy doing to her now?_

* * *

"Ok, so I have to read my English book and write a three page summary on it, then for Math I have to do the fifty problems on Algebraic Equations, for History-Waaaaah! How am I supposed to do this all, nya?" Ichigo's pencil was making smoke as it raced across the sheet of math problems; her eyes were focused on the book that lay before her and her other hand was flipping through a History textbook.

Dropping everything, she let out a loud groan accompanied by a worn-out face.

"I could help you, Honey!"

Curiosity took over her features as she picked up her gaze from her desk to two remarkable golden eyes.

"K-Kisshu! What are you doing IN MY ROOM?"

Kisshu lay across her girly pink bed in a rather suggestive position. His head rested on one of the hands propped up by his elbow. "I heard you missed me during the last battle."

The scarlet coloring on her cheeks only made him grin wider.

"W-Well, I-I-"

"Now you're stuttering? What oh what did I do to deserve this." Nodding his head, he closed his eyes as if to savor the moment.

The blush reddened even further. Suddenly remembering why she had asked for him in the first place, she straightened her posture to show that she had become serious. "Kisshu… It's later. Please, won't you answer me?"

Reopening his eyes to her pleading tone, he took his gaze until he could see right into her auburn eyes.

Sighing, he too stiffened and straightened himself before speaking. "I shouldn't tell you the whole story… yet. But I can tell you how it started."

She nodded in agreement. _That should be enough for now I suppose._

Composing himself, he took a deep breath.

"It started back about two years ago…"

* * *

"Come on! Come on! We're going to be late!" Three girls, all of which had long, pointed ears, raced through the tunnels, giggling to each other.

As they sprinted down the cave, they saw a dimly lit opening and heard the sound of swords clashing together. Laughing, they speed up; gracefully floating through the darkened surroundings since the place they were heading to be a "No Teleporting" zone.

Entering, the lighted area, their large eyes widened on two aliens colliding small swords, one located in each of their hands.

"Hiiiya!" One shouted, finishing off the other.

The red hired alien groaned as he hit the icy floor with great force.

The victor raised his head to the group of girls that had gathered, giving them a wink and a cocky grin.

Screaming, all of the teenage female aliens dashed over to the green-haired extraterrestrial.

All but one.

That one calmly walked over to the individual who had lost, raising his injured head into her lap. She whispered reassuring thoughts to him as his aqua eyes slowly reopened.

"There we go, Akuma. Feeling any better?" She inquired as he rose from her gentle touch.

"Yeah, thanks Cherii-san." He gave her a quick smile before turning his watch to the yellow-eyed one who had just defeated him.

"You win this time, Kisshu. But some day, I WILL beat you." With that he turned on his heel, entering one of the crème-colored tents.

He had never fixed his eyes onto Akuma. He couldn't look away from the girl known as Cherii.

She quickly gave Kisshu a nasty stare, ruby eyes flaming, before spitting the words: "Did you really have to bring him to the ground like that? You're such a child!"

She herself departed into the same light-tinted tent.

Usually the impish boy could come up with something smart to reply back to her, but his breath had been taken away. It wasn't until she was gone and he had surfaced from his daze that was he able to come up with something to snap back at her. Unfortunately from him, she had already moved out of earshot.

Sighing, he turned back to the squealing girls to get the praise he thought he rightfully deserved.

_What's this strange feeling?_

* * *

Kisshu lifted his golden eyes to a gaping Ichigo.

"C-Cherii?"

"The name kind of reminds me of you…"

She redeemed herself, closing her slightly cracked mouth and making sure her russet eyes were no longer widened.

He stared at her inquiringly. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"W-Well, it just seems weird… I didn't know you had like anyone before me…"

"Please, Koneko-chan, I had a life before I met you!"

A blush spread across her face like a personal wildfire. "I-I know, it's just-."

"I seem so desperate?"

The burgundy shade darkened.

"Well, I was just wanted to tell you the beginning of my story. How I met… her." His face looked as if he had just fallen into a deep deliberation.

"Did you pursue her like you do me?"

"I'll tell you another day, alright Koneko-chan?"

He exited into a ripple in the air with a smug smile stuck on his face, eyes glowing.

"Later!"

She moaned. _Must he always do that to me?_

Turning back to her desk, she noticed the stack of books and paper piled in front of her "Wait… didn't he say he'd help me with my homework… UGH!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, a bit longer than the last, but this is probably going to be a short story. Find out what Kisshu does to poor Cherii in the next chapterrrr! Sorry for the shortness. Review!


	3. The Devoted Pursuer

A/N: SOOO sorry about the extremely late update! I've been really busy with homework, and the musical, and track, and all that. Really sorry. But now it's fianlly up! Yay!

Oh, and thank you all of my reviewers! I love you guys so much. I haven't gotten a single flame! You guys rock!

NOTE: Cherii is NOT me. I did not add her in as me, otherwise I'd be a hypocrite... I hate it when people do that. Anyways, she is just a character that is important to the plot line and in no way reflects me. Luckly I haven't gotten a review about that, but I'm just saying. All other characters from the flashback are the same. Ok, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own TMM. If I did Aoyama would be dead, Ichigo would fall in love with Kisshu, and all of my other favorite pairings would be together. (TxP, SxA, MxZ, PxL).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Devoted Pursuer

The sun's radiance filled the lovely park with its warmth. The quiet pond's water lazily flowed in the direction of the light, pleasant breeze, in unison with the emerald-green leaves attached to sturdy brown trunks. The lush green grass gave the area an earthy aroma. Upon a hill overlooking the deep blue lake sat a girl dressed in a light autumn coat accompanied by half-cut jeans. Ichigo stared off into the water, nothing really on her mind. Taking in her surroundings, she shut her coffee colored eyes to enhance the relaxing experience.

"KOOONEEKO-CHAAAN!"

Her peace was disturbed by that one voice, the oh-so-familiar voice that had caused her and her comrades so many problems.

She swung around to find Kisshu standing causally in one of the tall, color-changing trees above her.

He leaped down from the hierarchy, elegantly landing on the open space beside Ichigo.

Eyes blazing, she gave Kisshu a loud, aggravated huff. It had been three days since they had last spoken, and, sadly for the girl, she had not been able to get this Cherii girl off her mind.

Aside from his normally elfin self, he gave Ichigo a blameless look.

"What?"

Another 'hmph' was heard from the strawberry haired schoolgirl while she dramatically flipped the hair from in front of her chocolate eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Three days. It has been THREE DAYS. I've been thinking about that story of yours ever since you left. It's the only thing that been on my mind! Where in the world were you?"

Giving her a cocky grin, he responded: "Well I obviously wasn't 'in the world'."

"UGH! You are so annoying!"

"I know. Anyways, want me to tell you some more of my story, Koneko-chan?"

Face brightening, she gave a quick nod and an excited smile.

"Well, too bad, cause I got to run. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough. See ya soon, Ichigo!"

She stood there; gapping into nothing while Kisshu was off who-knows-where.

_…I hate him_

* * *

Aoyama sat at a small, round metal table, looking around anxiously. He scooted his silver chair closer into the circular table.

Again he glanced around, finally seeing the one he sought.

Ichigo was running down the thin extensive pathway, mumbling something to herself like 'How could I be late again?' or 'Why must I always keep him waiting like this?'

The raven-haired boy smirked to himself before putting on a calm, polite face.

"Good Morning, Ichigo-san!"

She bent down, placing her hands on her knees for support. "Good Morning, Aoyama-kun, sorry I'm late," she panted.

"It's alright." Giving her a warm smile, he motioned for her to take the seat across from him.

Returning the smile, she made her way over to one of the small metal chairs that sat outside a petite café.

**_It's time._**

Stunned, Ichigo glimpsed around.

"A-Aoyama-kun. D-Did you h-hear that?" Her ghost phobia sparked up and made her shake with fear.

**_Don't worry; I'll get rid of him with out causing him harm, just for you. Okay, Koneko-chan?_**

"Eh? Ki-"

Aoyama's phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Ta-… w-what?! Um… a little, but yes. Mhmm. Ok, bye." Sighing, he closed his phone and glanced up at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-san, something came up at the Kendo gym… I have to go and provide my assistance."

She simply nodded to him and gave him a jovial smile. "No need to worry. I can just go and do my homework or something. Ahahaha!"

She shut her mouth, covering it with her hand after she had realized how unnecessary that laugh was. Blushing, she saw that he had returned her smile, and had given her a small chuckle of his own.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Bye!"

"Bye," she whispered as he jogged down the same sidewalk in which she had come.

**_That was easier than I thought._**

"Ok, I think I might be going a little crazy… I keep on hearing Kisshu…" Giving another nervous laugh, she rose from the café's chair and began walking in the direction of her home, glancing about uneasily.

"No, no, Honey. You're not crazy…" A disturbance in the air formed ahead of Ichigo.

"…Just a little foolish!" Grinning, Kisshu's body fully formed.

"Hey Kisshu!" Ichigo returned his impish smirk with a jubilant smile.

Mischievousness quickly turned to astonish. "Huh?"

"What?"

"You smiled upon seeing _me_."

"Point?"

"You hate me."

"Not true."

"Very true."

"Nuh-uh!"

Kisshu failed to respond.

"Um… you're supposed to say 'Uh-huh' right there."

"I refuse to take part in an idiotic conversation."

Pouting, she turned away from him.

He floated around to face her, picking up her chin so her auburn eyes could meet his magnificent golden ones.

"Do you want to hear my tale or not?" His eyes were sincere as he spook quietly.

"Y-You're not going to trick me?"

"Of course not."

"…Kay…"

* * *

The wind blew with harsh beats, causing a high-pitch whistle to sound through the murky caves. Aliens stood in a queue, bundled together for any spark of warmth left in their icy bodies.

"NEXT!" the rough voice could hardly be heard over the shrieking storm.

A family of four gradually inched to get their weekly supply of food that they had to savor for seven days. The burly man handed them two small loaves of rock-hard bread, a slab of uncooked mystery meet, and three strange vegetables.

"NEXT!" he called again.

A young teenage boy walked to the stone counter, his jade-colored hair muddled from the wind.

"Hey, Hosho. Whatcha got for me this week?"

"Well, Kish, I've got some bread, meat, and cirnoco."

His brilliant yellow eyes brightened. "We've been able to get a crop up? That's great!"

"Yup. Seems like we've got some more help down in the crop mines. Surprisingly, it's a girl. Not too much younger than you, actually."

"Yeah? What's her name? She might be one of my fangirls." He gave him a quick wink.

"Name's Cherii. She seems so delicate but man can she pack a punch. Literally. She was able to break through the wall of limestone covering our fertile soil bare-handed!"

He froze at the name of the girl.

"I've got to go, Hoshonaru. See you next week," he said almost robotically.

"Umm… later, Kisshu," Hosho had a confused look on his face.

Kisshu stalked through the gloomy caves, his feet automatically taking him to the crop mines.

Amazed, he halted in front of a large gap in the wall. "I'll admit it, she's strong."

He began to stride into the ever-more-dark hole until reaching a small, rock-like structure.

Gazing upon it, he saw small, purple mushroom-like plants sprouting from the top of the configuration.

_Hmmm, I guess it has been successful down here. _He thought, still staring upon it lazily.

"HEY! Who's there?" a shrill voice came from behind Kisshu.

Smirking he held up his hands mockingly. "I'm here to cause our people more struggle by destroying our only source of Cirnoco!"

"Don't even joke about that!"

Heaving a sigh, he turned around to see his nagger. He solidified, seeing a petite girl, about a head shorter than him, with an infuriated expression. Her deep amethyst hair toppled to one side of her face. It stopped short at her shoulders. Scarlet eyes blazing, she repeated her first question.

"Who are you?!"

"Well, well, well. Forgot me already, now, Honey? Don't you remember? I threw Akuma to the ground during the Dragon Sword match I had with him."

"Oh right. The one who hurt my _brother_?" She relaxed from her tense stance to cross her arms.

_Not the best way to start a relationship. _

"What are you doing down here?"

"Well, I heard there was a new hand down here. Able to break through stone apparently. Thought I'd check it out."

"Well, I'm here and you've seen me. Now you can go."

"Feisty."

"Yes, I am. Now get out of here. Knowing you, you'll probably demolish the crops."

"'Knowing me'? Do you know me?"

"Ugh! Just get out!"

Grabbing a hold of his hand, she forcefully dragged him out. Immediately when her soft, but sturdy hand touched his, he felt a sensation rush through him.

_Why do I keep feeling this…? _

* * *

"And day after day I'd go visit her. It was the same routine every stopover. She'd ask who I was, stopped that after the first three days or so, yell at me to get out, then she'd grab my hand and pull me away. I knew that I should have stopped but… I couldn't. I wanted to see her. I had a _desire_ to watch her… kind of how I felt with you." He finished his story; his eyes had never left Ichigo's.

"I see. So, go on."

"Up, up, up. No can do, Koneko-chan. I've gotta go. See you around. Don't worry, I'll stop by at the most inconvenient time to tell you some more, kay?"

With that, Kisshu left the strawberry-haired girl standing there alone. Her face took on a fuming look.

"That's Kisshu for you!" she spat.


	4. Don't Let Me Fall For You

A/N: Oh my god. I am SOO sorry for the... 3 week late update? Yeah, I think that's right. Most of you have probably lost intrest in this or you have forgotten about it and I understand. I just hope that all of you will find this chapter to your liking. I kind of wrote on and off, so it might be better in some places or another.

I also predict that this won't be a very long chapter, similar to the others.

Review!

P.S. Akachan means baby.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Let Me Fall (For You)**

The light autumn air's temperature was slowly dropping into the winter. Ichigo wore a pink jacket, a bit heavier because of this. Strolling down the cement sidewalk, she noticed a familiar person on the other side of the asphalt-covered street. Aoyama, ambling down the opposite way of the brown-eyed girl, looked somewhat confused. She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak, but for some reason didn't have the usual yearning to call for him. Ichigo actually didn't want to talk to him or to be with him. How strange.

So she continued her walk. Feeling relieved that he had not noticed her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Wait… relieved?_

Ichigo shrugged off the peculiar feeling, striding down the street, somewhat satisfied that she actually wouldn't be late for work today.

_I don't have anything to be in trouble for at the moment!_ An over triumphant smile entered her small face.

As the café came into view, Ichigo realized that she had forgotten her waitress hat at home.

_No, no, no! My uniform will be incomplete! I-I have to go get it, I-_

Her thoughts were cutoff by an overjoyed Shirogane (well as elated as this man could get).

"Ichigo! It's good to see that you made it on time today. Go on and get changed. We have another full house!" He gave her the warmest smile that he was capable of.

She returned this effort with a weak grin. "Well, actually Shirogane, I forgot something at home and I need to go get it…" She trailed off, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

His delight turned almost instantly into rage. "OF COURSE! I shouldn't expect much of Ichigo now should I? Your lucky that I need you in this whole operation or you would have been fired MONTHS ago!"

It seemed as if her stature had shrunk in comparison to the intimidating man. Ichigo hadn't seen him get THIS mad over her tardiness. _I guess he just finally cracked_, she thought.

Before she could get scorned any further, she hastily ran in the direction of her home, wary not to look back at the still fuming Shirogane.

* * *

Ichigo let out an almost inaudible sigh as she walked through the chilly streets of Tokyo. The slim, frail branches of the leafless trees swayed ever-so-slightly in the cool breeze. Slowly turning the corner, she saw a small figure in the distance, gradually growing in size as it approached her at an alarming speed.

_Right on queue_, she thought quietly to her self.

Before she could be called out to, the raspberry-haired girl gave a slightly loud statement to the one forthcoming her.

"HEEEY KISSHU!"

The alien boy stopped in his tracks, the tips of his feet elegantly placing themselves on the wintry ground. He had a baffled expression plastered on his face, but it quickly disappeared as easily as it came.

"Well, well, well. What's this? Now _you_'re calling to _me_? I tell you a simple story and this is what I get? Why didn't I think of this earlier?" A smug smirk slid onto his frighteningly pale skin as he spoke the words with an almost gentle tone.

"What? I can't be excited about it?"

"I never said that, it's just-"

She pressed a tiny finger to his pastel lips.

"Just tell me the story."

* * *

Kisshu stalked through the caves, oblivious to everything around him. He didn't notice the girls who practically sank at his feet or the bitter cold that surrounded him, all he could think about was Cherii.

_Cherii_. He said her name once in his usually empty mind.

He was on his was to pay her a visit. It seemed, to his benefit, that the more he came, the more she grew to enjoy his company. Cherii no longer shoved him out so hastily, nor did she yell at him when he arrived. She now just simply gave him a small smile and continued with her work while he talked to her about his day or what was around the planet.

_It's a start._

The moment he arrived this time though, her face brightened considerably.

"Hey Kish! H-how've you b-been?" Her stuttering seemed to make her blush noticeably, causing her to look down. Cherii didn't quite understand herself, but she couldn't look into Kisshu's golden eyes, his brilliant, stunning, gorgeous eyes.

Despite the darkness, the impish boy perceived the scarlet coloring on the alien girl's cheeks, making him grin childishly.

"What's wrong, Akachan? You seem a little embarrassed. Anything you want to tell me?"

"N-no." Her bright burgundy eyes had never left her shifting feet. Pulling back her lavender hair behind he enormous ears, she stated: "I was actually hoping that instead of standing there and doing nothing that you'd actually help me!" The girl said it with an accusing tone, as if he should have thought of this.

Kisshu let out a bothersome laugh. "All right, Cherii-san, what_ever_ you say," he said through chuckles.

The light-toned girl glanced at him wearily, handing him a sharp-featured tool. Kisshu accepted it drunkenly, leaning in towards Cherii as much as possible when receiving it. The red coloring on her cheeks flushed darker as the petite girl turned back to her work, focusing intently on the statue figure.

"Uh… so… what exactly are you supposed to do?" The boy flipped the odd instrument in his hands, occasionally taking glimpses of the limestone.

Cherii, looking at him as if he were an idiot (which he generally is), placed a slim hand on her skinny waist. "Are you really that stupid?" An indicting glare fell on the forest-green-haired boy.

"W-Well… I usually work with swords…"

"Then use it like a sword!" The violet-haired girl began slashing at the rock in an experienced rhythm, while Kisshu, finally aware of the concept, awkwardly hit the stone with the pointed object placed in his hands.

Cherii, notwithstanding her previous words, gave Kisshu the warmest smile possible.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

* * *

"Why does that sound familiar…?" Ichigo gave Kisshu a playful glare.

"Oh, I don't know!"

"I think you do."

"I think not."

"Yes, you do!"

Kish flashed the cat-girl a mischievous smirk before diving into her. Tickling every part of her small body. Ichigo squealed and squirmed in Kisshu's tight amusing grip.

"S-Stop Kisshu! L-Let go!" She was able to pull herself out of his hold, opening her mouth just enough to stick her bright pink tongue out at him.

The alien boy licked his lips, eager to kiss her right then and there. He held himself back, mentally slapping himself.

_I can't… but I will… soon._

Again he grinned, leaving in one of his vortexes.

Ichigo was still laughing, though stopped soon after Kish's abrupt exit.

_Why does he have to leave when I actually want him here? Huh? Wait… I want him here? Do I? Hmmm…_

Ichigo thought through the notions running through her brain.

"Yes. I want him here." the girl stated, absentmindedly saying it aloud.

Just then, she realized it. With Aoyama, she had never laughed. Honestly laughed. Not out of apprehension or forcing herself to, but chortling to something out of freewill. Kisshu had done that for her. He had given her her will to laugh and smile and to have... true fun.

* * *

A/N: Well, not my best chapter. I kind of wrote one sentence every now and then, so it's mixed of good and bad writing days...

Again, SO sorry for the late update, please don't flame me for it. I promiss I'll get the next one up sooner... maybe.

Review, please! 3


End file.
